That's Love
by Meput6104
Summary: Title : That's Love Author : mrschoi18 colabs with Meput Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (exo) Park Chanyeol (exo) Guest Cast : All of Members EXO and SM Stars Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst Length : 6 chapture Rate : M Summary : Pertemuan itu diawali dengan ketidak sengajaan. Rasa t


1\. Park Chanyeol

Usia 18 tahun, trainee EZEM yang disiapkan sebagai main rapper dari group boyband didikan terbaru mereka yaitu, EXUH.

Ia adalah salah satu siswa berbakat disekolahnya dalam bidang musik. Sehingga dia sudah dilirik oleh salah satu pencari bakat asal management artis terkenal EZEM tersebut. Ia akan menjalani masa trainee selama hampir 5 tahun. Selain memiliki bakat, Park Chanyeol juga memiliki paras yang menawan sebagai penunjangnya untuk menjadi seorang

idol. Dia adalah orang yang ceria dan selalu dijuluki happy virus karena sifatnya yang selalu memberikan keceriaan kesekelilingnya. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan seorang yang dia rasa memiliki sofat yang sama dan tanpa sadar pertemuan itu dapat merubah prinsip hidupnya selama ini.

2\. Byun Baekhyun

Usia 17 tahun, trainee EZEM yang disiapkan sebagai main vocal dari group boyband didikan terbaru mereka yaitu, EXUH.

Ia adalah sosok lelaki berwajah cantik bersuara merdu. Disekolahnya Byun Baekhyun adalah siswa yang populer. Dia adalah vocalist dari band yang selalu mewakili sekolahnya dalam bidang seni. Dia adalah sosok idaman baik bagi siswa maupun siswi. Karena sifatnya yang lembut serta paras cantiknya, sahabatnya menganggap sosoknya sebagai adik perempuan mereka yang harus mereka jaga. Baekhyun adalah orang yang ceria selalu membuat sekitarnya tertawa, sehingga ketika dia dikabarkan mendapatkan tawaran menjadi trainee di EZEM,teman temannya merasa sedih dan kehilangan sosok yang selalu membuat hari mereka berwarna. Awalnya Baekhyun merasa takut dan ragu didunia entertainment ini. Dia merasa sosok nya yang memiliki sisi berbeda akan ditolak mentah mentah. Namun, berkat dorongan keluarganya yang meyakinkan semua akan baik baik saja akhirnya diapun menerima. Tentu keluarganya lebih senang Baekhyun bekerja sebagai seorang entertainer, dibandingkan bekerja lainnya karena menurut mereka dunia entertainer lebih bebas dan pasti bisa menerima sisi lain anaknya dibandingkan bidang lainnya.

.

.

.

"Halo." Sapa seorang pria mungil seraya memasuki ruangan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh 11 trainee EZEM.

"Wah, apakah kita akan debut bersama anak bayi." Teriak salah satu pria disana dengan wajah kotaknya.

Pria mungil tersebut pun mendecak tidak terima, "Bee sudah berumur 18 hyung."

"Wah, kau sebaya denganku. Salam kenal aku Park Chanyeol." Sapa pria tinggi seraya menyampiri sosok mungil berpanggilan Bee.

"Hai." Jawab Bee.

"Sudah - sudah biarkan dia memperkenalkan dirinya dahulu. Lalu, dilanjutkan dengan kita." Seru pria lainnya.

"Yang itu namanya Junmyeon. Dia diberi amanat untuk menjadi ketua kita." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Hei, biarkan dia memperkenalkan dirinya dahulu dan biarkan kami memperkenalkan diri kami dahulu. Kau tidak bisa melihat yang manis manis tampaknya." Intrupsi pria yang kulit nya berwarna gelap.

"Baiklah." Kesal Chanyeol seraya berjalan kembali ketempatnya.

Sosok pria mungik itupun menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup.

"Mulai Bee, jangan gugup santai saja." Seru pria berambut belah tengah.

"Baiklah, salam kenal namaku Byun Baekhyun dari Bucheon. Kelahiran 1992. Kalian bisa memanggiku dengan Bee. Semoga berteman baik." Kenal sosok pria munggil itu.

"Hai Baekhyun kita searah. Kita bisa pulang bersama." Sela Chanyeol.

"Kau berisik sekali hyung. Bukan giliranmu, ini giliranku." Kesal pria berkulit agak gelap.

"Kalian bertengkar terus. Tampaknya akan bagus jika ketika pembagian kamar kalian diberi sekamar." Seru pria lainnya.

"Tidak !!" Seru dua sosok tersebut.

"Baiklah, biar mulai dari aku saja. Halo namaku Kim Minseok dan kelahiran 1990. Senang berkenalan denganmu Bee." Kenal pria berambut belah tengah.

"Aku Kim Junmyeon. Kelahiran 1991, namun aku ditunjuk sebagai ketua disini. Karena katanya kita akan dibagi menjadi dua group unit, M dan K. Kebetulan untuk unit K aku yang lebih tua. Salam kenal Baekhyun." Kenal sosok itu.

"Hai aku Kim Jongdae. Kita ditahun yang sama Baekhyun." Kenal pria berwajah kotak.

"Do Kyungsoo tahun 93." Seru pria bermata lebih belo.

"Oh Sehun tahun 94." Kenal singkat pria berwajah dingin.

"Tampannya. Ups, maafkan aku." Ceplos Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak sengaja mulai menunjukkan sisi lainnya yang dia tekad tutupi selama menjadi trainee.

"Tidak apa." Jawab Sehun.

"Wah hebat kau Baekhyun. Si dingin merespon hebat. Salam kenal aku Kim Jongin setahun dengan sidingin. Salam kenal hyung." Seru sosok berkulit agak gelap.

"Wah aku tidak salah sangka. Bertemu denganmu hanya itungan detik membuatku merasa sangat cocok denganmu Baekhyun." Seru Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih Chan ehm Chanyeol. Akupun merasakan yang sama." Seru Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik kalian menikah sajalah. Sama sama cocok bukan? Bener tidak Sehun." Celetuk asal Jongin.

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merahnya. Dia benar benar berusaha menutupi sisinya. Dilain itu Chanyeol bertekad menjadikan Baekhyun teman sekmarnya kelak, karena dia merasa kecocokan sifat.

END or TBC

Aku datang dengan fanfict baru colabs with Mrs_choi18 dengan cover yang dibuat oleh vera_riantiwi29 .

Dijadwalkan akan publish setiap Minggu dengan chapt kurang lebih 7.

Dimohon Vote dan Comment nya ya. Apa kalian suka ? Jujur semakin kesini aku semangatku agak berkurang karena rasanya kalian tidak berminat. Vote dan Comment adalah satu kesatuan. Sedikit saja tinggalkan jejak agar aku tahu kalian berminat atau tidak.

Publis atau Tidak Publis dan Cepat atau Lambat itu juga tergantung dari respon kalian.

Semoga cerita kali ini mendapat respon baik dari kalian.

See you soon.

X.O.X.O


End file.
